A Passion to Fight
by Favine
Summary: Favine is a young Fighter at the top craftsmen school in the JVP Empire. He hides a secret that will change his life, and a visiter will seek a place in heart. Summary can use some work, but I have been working on this for almost 8-9 years. A lot of changes have happened along with many rewrites. But this version is the go to, and will see updates as I go. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Passion Too Fight.

By: Ivory (Favine) Moore

"Ok fight fans we have a good one today, the match of the year. Winner will go on to fight in winter classics and hopefully by summer bring back the Shogun cup to our great school." Said the announcer, as the crowed roar with cheers. "All right fans looks like our two fighters are coming out of gates."

Every turned their attention to the middle of the stadium as the two fighters made the way to the center. "Will then let's introduce our fighters. First in the red and yellow padded chest armor and matching skirt, with knee high boots is the lovely Pandora." Pandora waved to the crowed as her name was called out.

"And in the black jean shorts, with green full body under armor, and green hoodie, the up and comer Favine." Favine throw his fist in the air, except for his pinky, middle finger, and thumb. The crowd yelled as they repeated the word JVP Exp over and over. Favine turned his gaze over to Pandora, but quickly looked to the ground. "Shit she's beautiful." Favine said as he strapped his blades to his forearms.

Pandora bumped him as she said. "So you really think I'm beautiful? Thank you." Favine looked at her as if he had just seen a ghost. "Did I say that out loud?" He said as he finished strapping on his blades. "Yes you did silly. But why be so shy?" She asked as she pulled her katana out and moved back a little. "I'm not shy… Just a little nerves that's all." As the last words came out of his mouth, the ref walked up and told them to take their places. "Later we can talk k Favine?" Pandora said as they shook hands. Favine nodded and they both walked to their starting spots.

As Favine took up his stance, he took a quick second too looked over the arena. It was mainly large rocks were placed all over; some stairs were placed off to the side. Favine made note to keep her from that area. Favine kicked at the ground, all dirt, he was not too worried he had fought in this arena a few times so he know the lay out and were he needed to be to pull off some of his special moves. "Well Fans looks like we're about to start this bad boy," The announcer said, as the ref hit the gong and started the fight.

Favine braced hard in his stance which cause him to sink a little in the ground, his great defense stance as some called it. Pandora did not waste a second and shoot of her spot at lightning speed, her katana moving even faster. Favine easily blocked her strikes with his blades, and lifting one foot out of the ground he slowly started to push her back. "Holy crap fans, he not even attacking and he's pushing her back." Favine smiled a little at the words and for a millisecond let his guard down, which was all the time Pandora needed to give a quick knee to the chest, sending Favine falling backwards. "Oh what a knee. Poor kid and was doing so great." Favine quickly realizing what happened held his hands open and using the forces of the fall shoot himself into the air. "Did you see that? Where did he go?" The announcer said.

Pandora looked to the spot where Favine pushed off from, and doing some quick math she back stepped two feet and held her sword over her head bracing it with both hands. Not only a second after she did it did Favine come shooting down right arm held out as there blades hit. For that split second there were faces to face, Favine seen the fight in her eyes. "Did I scare you?" Favine said as he wrapped his still falling legs around her waist and bending backwards placed his left hand on the ground and throw her across the arena. "What a move what a move." The announcer said as the arena busted with cheers.

Pandora was not down for too long and she came at Favine like at bat out of hell. She hit Favine with handle of her katana, and kicked him in the face. Favine spin from the force of the kick, and blocked a strike from her sword. "Favine I did not think you would give such a good fight. I'm getting turned on from the fact of it." Pandora said as she kicked away a punch from his left fist. "Um don't know what to say, thank you maybe. Never got a girl all hot and turned on from throwing her across an arena." Favine throw in a few more punches and knees as the two came together every so often to lock blades. "Will Favine I think I owe you something special after this fight, I'll pay it in full ok." She said as she pushed away from him, and doing a hand stand she pushed herself up onto his shoulders.

Favine was a little taken back by her last words, but he grabbed her waist and sitting down quickly he dropped her on her back, and rolled away. "Time to end this." Favine said as he did a few back flips and dug his feet into the ground. Standing there on all fours he waited for her to stand up. When she did, Favine shoot forward hitting her in the chest with both fists. "Fans we seen this before Favine is going for the win here." The crowd roared as the announcer spoke. With Pandora now standing the doubled over Favine hit her with a back flip kick which send her a few feet into the air. All the time Favine needed to jump up and force her back down with a double fist to chest. Pandora landed hard, and Favine moved into get the kill shoot.

'Hope I did not hit her to hard she may not want to talk to me after.' Favine ran these words over his mind and as he lifted her head and moved his left blade in for kill. The Ref stopped the fight and raised the red flag telling the fans that Pandora had won. "I win." Pandora said as he pushed the tip of her katana deeper into the soft flesh under his chin.

Favine smiled to her. "So you did." He wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth and helped her up. "Oh snap fans Pandora pulls off another win, and here you have it your school champion, the Lovely Pandora." The arena roared with cheers as roses fall to the ground. Pandora held her hand up, then grabbed Favine's and intertwined her fingers with his held his hand up to. "Favine I'll try and hurry this up, so please wait for me." Favine nodded his head left her standing there in the middle of the ring.

Back in the Changing room, after a shower and changing Favine looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm not a bad looking guy." He ran his fingers through his shoulder length black hair. "Crap I'm going to need to dye my hair for the show tomorrow." He places a hand on his cheek as he looks over his smooth light brown skin. Standing at 5' 10" he was lean yet a little built, and pretty flexible. He needed to be to pull off almost all his moves. "Yep a real sexy beast" He said as he heard a small giggle come from behind him. "That you are." Favine turned to see Pandora standing in the door way. A little embarrassed Favine heads over to the bench were his stuff was and puts his shoes on. "So if you're sexy beast then what am I?" She said as she looked in the same mirror. Favine looked up at her still not talking and for the first time did he see her true beauty. They were around the same height; he may have been an inch taller. Her hair was at back length and blue down to the roots, which made her toasted honey colored skin kind of glow. "You're the goddess of sexy." The words seemed to slip from his mouth before he could stop it.

"Um I mean…" But before he could fix what he said Pandora had quickly moved next to him, starring deep into his eyes. For a few minutes they sat there her sunset yellow eyes gazing into his eyes. "Favine you know your eyes change colors? I seen it when we talked in the area but I thought it was my mind. But here I am and they have gone from green to blue to a clear." As she spoke Favine darted his eyes from side to side. "Um yea it's a birth thing, get it from my dad." As he spoke Pandora had quickly dropped her gaze to his mouth, and with her left hand she lifted the right corner of his mouth. "Favine your K-9 teeth are a little longer than normal. Could you be a werewolf?" She smiled at him as she removed her hand.

"Again that is a family thing, this time from my mom." He looked away from her to finish tying his shoes. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He said looking back up at her. "Oh yea my I see your blades?" She pointed to his bag. "Yea be my guest." Favine said handing her one of the blades. Pandora ran a finger down the side of blade and was surprised to see that there was not a scratch on it; well her katana was now useless cause of the damage to the blade.

"Favine these blades, they would not happen to be made of Kojoedyn-Z?" Favine nodded his head. "So this is Kojoedyn-Z" Favine nodded again. Pandora's eyes grow wide as she looked at the blades. "Favine only one person in the worlds uses this metal." She looked up at him. "The great blacksmith Tomasz and I hear it's near to impossible to reach him unless you're the Shogun himself." She sends a drilling death gaze to Favine. "How did you find him?"

Favine took a deep breath. "Well your right one of the two. The blades are pure Kojoedyn-Z or KJZ for short. Tomasz if that's what he's going by these days, did not make these blades, I did. And I did not find him my mom did about 30 years ago, he's my dad and his real name is Ivory Moore." Favine finished tying his shoes and looked up to Pandora, who looked like a deer in the head lights. "Your dad and, and you made these? The work it's just as good as his, if not better." She kept looking between Favine and the blade in her hand. "Do you think you can make me a new katana? Mine is trash after going head to head with you." She moved herself closer to Favine and for the first time Favine could smell the scent of strawberries on her.

"Um…" Favine started to say before she busted in. "I'll pay full price and even help you need me to." She was now half an inch from him face, her body pushed against his, slowly pushing him down on to the bench. Favine swallowed hard as he looked to the girl now hovering over him. "OK." A smile came to Pandora's face as she closed the little but of space between them and kissed him, interlacing her fingers with his. When they parted Favine just laid there back on the bench, as Pandora smiled at him, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Oh I'm so sorry for just kissing you out of nowhere like that." Pandora bit her lower lip as she starting to blush. "I just seem to be oddly pulled toward you." She took her hands out of his. "Um so yea just call me when you're ready to start." Pandora got up and as quickly as she could she rushed out of the room.

Favine was still taken back by the kiss had no idea she had left. "Um… Wait I don't know your…" Favine closed his mouth as he opened his left hand and looked at the piece of paper in it. Favine opened it up. 'Favine my number and new room number. Moving in today, come by tonight, and take me to dinner.' Favine looked at it for a few minutes before putting the number in cell phone. "Must have wanted to give this to me from the start." Favine kissed his blades as he packing the rest of his things and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Favine walked out of the arena area to be greeted by a crowd of people asking him about the fight. Favine just smiled and told them to talk to the champ about. He made his way through the people, and taking the log way back to the dorm, he cut through the park. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and there pedal's fell from the sky. Favine enjoyed this way, because it was peaceful to him. He took a deep breath and let it out as someone gripped his shoulder.

Favine turned, fist in a tight ball ready to strike. "Bring it down a tick there killer. You're among a friend" The girl smiled to Favine as she placed a hand on his fist. "Shiyu you know better than to sneak up on someone, mainly at this school." But Favine could not help but to smile at her. Shiyu was a girl of good size; she was a few inches shorter than Favine. But with the Lolita style cloths and shoes she wear she could see eye to eye with him, Favine never know her real hair color but her hair now was white, and her eyes today were as pink as the pedal's falling from the tree's. She wore and all white Lolita style dress with pink laces flowing from it, and a white umbrella rested on her left shoulder.

"You look lovely today Shiyu. Big plans today or just out for a walk?" Favine said as he opened his hand for her to hold. Do to her condition Shiyu was blind during the day, but could see perfectly at night. How she got around fine during the day is a mystery to Favine, and only few know about her problem. Shiyu smiled. "I went to see your match." She winked at him. "Sorry to hear you lost. I told you to add in the double back flip kick like I do." She shook her head. "Next time you well beat her." Smiled as her eyes looked at something in the distance. "Tell my baby not to forget band practices tonight. We have a show this weekend." Shiyu pulled Favine close to her and gave him a hug before turning around and walking away.

Favine watched her leave. He had known Shiyu for three years, and it still surprised him how she got around during the day. But he smiled and went back to his walk to his dorm room. It took him five minutes to finish his walk. Favine looked up at his building and the six other like it. The school had a rule about the buildings. They were each their own policing body's. Each building had a leader; each building was their own house. But it was more like each building was their own gang, and it was not uncommon to see large scale battles taking place in the main court yard that was in-between them. The builds somewhat made a circle around it. The only two rules were no killing and no fighting during the tournament season. Which was now over, and Favine watched as two of the house's lined up to go to war.

Favine shook his head and headed to his building, which seemed to be gearing up for its own little battle. The house war's only severed one point, to see who the head house was, and who got the first pick's during the freshmen drafted. Favine's house won last year, and that's how he got drafted to them, along with the twins. Favine walked up the stairs and opened his door. He was greeted by Sephoron, a five seven tanned skin male the same age as Favine. He had jet black hair which he wore to his shoulders. "Mi amigo, you got your ass kicked today." Sephoron was too deep into his laugh to hear his sister get up and kick him in the back of the head. "Leave Favine alone, he did his best." Sephony said before looking up to Favine. "Welcome back, is what he should have said." Sephony said as she made eye contact with him. Sephony was just like her brother, they were twins. But to where Sephoron was a bigger build, Sephony was slender, her green eye's a lot softer. Plus she wore her hair down to her back.

Favine stepped over Sephoron. "Don't you have to meet Shiyu somewhere? I saw her in the park on my way here." Favine put his bag down by the sofa in the living room, and headed to the frig for a drink. Sephoron had stopped laughing and picked himself up off the floor. "Oh crap man, really?" Sephoron grabbed his coat and rushed out of the place. Favine watched him rush off as he downed a bottle of water. "He knows that she is fine, even if she can't see during the day right?" Sephony said as she opened Favine's bag and pulled out his cloths. "I'm going to add this to my load ok." Sephony walked off before Favine could say anything.

When he was done with his drink he headed to the living room and lay down on the sofa. He grabbed the remote and flipped though some channels. Nothing was really on so he left it on the history channel , they were talking about the great JVP takeover of the world, and a few picture's and videos of Ivory and Javier showed on the screen. Favine closed his eyes for a few seconds. He thought about the story's his grandfather would tell him about the war, about how he fought in every major conflict on the west front.

As Favine's mind drifted from the story's to a somewhat sleep state, he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sephony lay on top of him, her head now resting on his shoulder. "What's up Seph?" Favine said, as he moved around to make it more comfy for her. "Oh nothing Fav, just laying here resting." Favine placed a hand on her head and smoothed her hair out as she talked.

Sephony quickly relaxed at his touch. "Sorry again about my brother and your match. We watched in on TV, you looked good out there. But what was with the long pause when you were going in for the win? Was she too pretty?" She said, as she poked him in the side. Favine giggled a little. "Maybe she was. Maybe I was lost in her beauty. A beauty I rarely see around here." Favine did not stop her from poking his side, which she was now doing harder as she shot him a death gaze. "Beauty you don't see around here? Must be when I'm out of the place, cause I glow beauty." She poked him one good time in the chest and laughed. "But yea, you had her. Maybe next year, plus we are still number one in the team tournament, so don't get your hopes down." She jumped a little as Favine kissed her neck. "That we do." She could not really hear him as her mind and body were lost in the feel of his kiss.

When she finally came around from the kiss, she turned to look at him. "Oh Favine, what is this all about?" She said as she curled up closer to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. If anyone just looked at them, they would think they were a couple, but the two were far from that, with Sephony being a free sprite all about free love, and Favine being a guy that enjoyed flirting. The two enjoyed the company of each other, and over time as they matured they could settle down and have a wonderful life together, but this was not the time for that. Favine rolled his eyes and laughed. "She was pretty cute." He said as he faded off to sleep.

Favine woke up a few hours later, his body a little sore. "Ah." Favine said as the pain in his chest seemed to flare up. 'God she kneed me pretty hard.' Favine thought to himself as he quietly slipped from under the sleeping Sephony. As he stood up on his feet, he rubbed the pained area on his chest. 'That's going to bruise in the morning. I'll have to thank Pandora for this over dinner.' Favine's eyes grow wide. 'CRAP, I forgot to call Pandora.' Favine reached into his pants and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was eight so he figured it was still earily enough to call. He pulled the slip of paper with Pandora's number on it out of his pocket. "Hope she is not mad at me." Favine said as he punched in her number and turned to walk to his room.

He held the phone to his ear, as he looked into Sephoron's room. 'Still out I see' Favine thought as the call dialed and the ringing began. Favine heard a low song begin to play, and right off the back he began to sing to it. "I Still Love you baby." He even added in his own little sound effects to it. "Yea, our love is stronger than the tides, even as waves clash to separate you…" Favine stopped. 'That's our song, that's one of our songs.' It also reminded Favine that they had a show tonight. Favine looked around, trying to place the sound, which was growing strong from his room. 'The hell.' Favine thought as he ended the call with Pandora. He would just have to explain it to her later. But to Favine's Surprise, the song ended as soon as he ended the call.

"The hell is going on?" Favine said in a low voice and he peeked into his dark room, his right fist in a tight ball. He reached his hand over slowly as he flicked on the lights, and jumped in ready to attack. "AHHHHHHHH…." Favine's yell quickly ended as it had just begun. He looked to his bed, down to the long streams of black hair sticking out from under his covers, and the smell of wild strawberries. Favine narrowed his eyes as he reached down to the covers to see who was intruding in his room. "3, 2, 1."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Favine stepped back almost tripping over pink suit case. He had his back to the wall as he looked down to a still sleep Pandora. "What, what is she doing here? What is she doing in my bed?" Favine said as he edged his way out of his room, and back to the safety of the hall way. The hall way was safe, it was normal, it did not have Pandora in it, and to Favine it gave him the time needed to figure out what to do next. 'Wait, I thought she was moving into a place? Crap, I forgot we had that opening.' Favine thought as he mentally punched himself for forgetting a detail like that. 'So she moved into my dorm room, no big right? Yes, yes it is a big deal; she is sleeping in your bed.' Favine hung his head down. There was no way he could explain this to Seph. She would just yell at him and cry. "I need help here." Favine said out loud.

"Help with what?" Came a soft voice from where Favine's room door would be. Favine looked up to see Pandora standing there, looking half tired as she looked at him, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Um" Favine began to say before he was pulled into his room by Pandora. "Oh my god, I just… I hope you did not mind me sleeping in your bed. You looked so happy sleeping there on the sofa with um… What's her name? Sephoron's twin sister." Pandora went on her quick little tangent about his room, and Sephony. It seemed to Favine that she had snapped out of her sleep phase, and felt she had to quickly explain what was going on. "Then Sephoron am I saying that right? Well he said I could stay in your room tell he finishes clearing his stuff out." She looked to Favine, and realized she had him pinned against the wall and was pushing up against him as she spoke. "Oh, I'm so sorry Favine." She said as she stepped away from him, a crimson color showing lightly on her face. "Any way's I'm the new roommate you guys asked for. Sorry I did not tell you before; I was hoping to surprise you or something. But you were asleep when I got here.

Favine eyed Pandora as he slowly moved away from the wall. "No need for that. Sephoron was the one that placed the ad." He looked toward the hallway. "But I was too busy in training that I forget we would be getting a new roommate." He said as he looked back to the girl sitting on his bed, a half-naked girl at that. Favines face grew hot as he realized that Pandora was only wearing a very loose tank top and underwear. "No need to be sorry." Favine said, cursed Sephoron in his thoughts. It was most likely a joke of his in letting Pandora move in. 'Hey bud I found a new roomy... Oh yea she is also the same girl that kicked your ass earlier today.' Favine made a mental note to kick Sephoron's ass in the morning.

Favine slid down that wall and sat on the floor. He looked around the room one more time. It was a pretty big room, the master bedroom of the apartment, but Favine never did use all the space. Most of it was empty or had training equipment lying around. The room also shared a bathroom with Sephony's room, which always made for strange morning brag ins and late night surprises. Maybe Sephoron was right in getting a female to take his spot. Favine thought to himself for a few more seconds before a felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Umm, Favine? Everything alright? You seemed to have zoned out." Came the voice of Pandora. Favine rubbed his eyes and looked at her. " Hmm? Nah. Just thinking about if it would be best to just let you keep this room and I would take over Sephoron's. It's a bit smaller, but I don't need all that space. Plus it has its own bathroom, so your ladies can have your private time and not have to worry about a raised toilet seat." He shot her a smile and went to looking around the room.

Pandora eyed him as the two sat in silences for a few minutes. She was the first to break the quiet when she asked Favine if he wanted to sleep in his bed. He looked at her and his mind went straight to the gutter. "Umm…" His face grew hot and he looked to the empty hallway. "No, you can stay, you looked like you were having a great sleep. Nah, I'll carry Seph to her room and crash in the living room for tonight. Got a gig anyways" He pulled himself from the floor, nodded his head, and walked out the room. A few seconds later he walked up the hallway with Sephony in his arms and into the room on the right. After he fought the still sleep Sephony from pulling him into her bed, he tucked her in and walked back into his room. He stopped and looked at Pandora, his mind having forgotten about her that quick. "Oh yea, you." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You are not going to try and pull me into that bed are you?" The event with Sephony still fresh in his mind.

I was not planning on it." She said as fixed her top and crawled back under the covers, watching as Favine changed cloths and grabbed his bass guitar. "Umm… Do you usually change cloths with girls in your room Favine?" Pandora said, as she watched him change from the safety of the covers. Favine froze for a second and looked at her. "Totally forget you were here." He grabbed a second bag and looked at her. "So I have this show. You seem to be a fan of our music." He said the last part as he pointed to her phone. "Why don't you tag along? It's a small show, only a few songs. We are just opening." Favine shouldered his bags and headed towards the door, as Pandora jumped out of the bed and looked around. "I'll wait for you in the living room." He said as he headed out of the room.

It only took Pandora a few minutes to get changed and ready, and the pair walked out of the building. Favine's eyes grow wide as he looked at the amount of bloody bodies lying about the courtyard. "WOW. You guys went all didn't you?" He said as he looked at a large blue and gray banner that signaled that his house had won the large courtyard brawl. Favine took Pandora's hand and lead her over to his car, stepping over passed out fighters as they went. It was only a short walk to the student parking lot, and once there Favine unlocked the car and loaded up his gear. "They should have equipment there for us." He said to no one in general. He waited for Pandora to get in before starting up the engine and pulling out.


End file.
